Imprisoned Feelings
by kuchikiamber1528
Summary: I like swimming freestyle, it makes me feel free in the water...though why are my feelings for her imprisoned? How do I express myself to her? What if I'm...too late? Another romance fanfic where my OC (Amber) falls in love with Haru-kun and...you know what? Find out for yourselves! Enjoy! I don't own any Free characters in this story. I just own the idea and my OC(s?)


Normal POV:

"I-Is anyone home? Oh, the door's unlocked." A petite girl dressed perfectly for winter quietly slid open the door. "U-Umm...I'm coming in...sorry for the intrusion..." She muttered as her footsteps echoed in the house. "I-I guess he's not home now..." She turned back to walk out the door when a familiar voice called out to her, "I _am _home. Who are-" His body froze when the girl turned back to face him. "H-Haru...kun..." She stammered. "Are you...Amber?" "H-Hai!" She blushed. "Don't stand there you'll let the snow in." He turned his back to her and gestured for her to follow. She nodded and gently shut the door before following him in. "Haru-kun don't you feel cold?" He shook his head to her question. He was wearing just his swimsuit and Amber was getting concerned that he might catch a cold since it was really cold out when she was on the way here. "When did you come back?" He asked her as he slid on his apron. "I just came back today so I decided to stop by here first. I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner, I couldn't get a proper signal anywhere!" She gave a light giggle and sat down on a chair.

"Y-You've...changed a lot." She said quietly to break the awkward silence. She knew he rarely started conversations and she was completely fine with that since she knew he was actually processing everything in his mind. "So have you." He replied plainly before walking over and setting a cup of tea in front of her and she noticed that it was her favorite flavor. "You're in luck, I had some today." He gave her a small smile. That same smile that she had fallen for, yet he never knew. He just regarded her as a friend. When she had asked him what kind of friend she was to him back then he simply said that she understood him a lot and therefore was one of his 'best' friends. Although her standard didn't meet Makoto Tachibana's. "I can't believe it's been 10 years." She smiled back at him. "Yeah...it's nice seeing you again." He said, though his voice still sounded void of emotion. "Why did you-" "U-Umm, sorry Haru-kun but could you_ please _put something on? I j-just feel really awkward." "Oh, okay then." He said before getting up from the seat opposite her and leaving the kitchen for a while.

Amber's POV:

The house was really clean, which wasn't so surprising since Haru-kun likes doing chores. It felt nice being back in Japan. Ever since I had to leave the guys to study in America I always felt like a part of me was missing, no matter how many friends I made and how much I seemed to enjoy myself. I slumped back into the chair as all my memories with the guys flooded back into my mind. One I could never forget was when I first met Haru-kun. It was a hot summer day and I had just finished archery practice and was on the way to keep my equipment in the club room. Our Archery club room was right beside the Swimming club's one back in Iwatobi Elementary so it wasn't really uncommon to meet someone from the Swimming club along the corridor. I wasn't the oldest in the team but the captain said that I had 'remarkable skills in shooting' so I was in charge of training the archery team members who were in the same grade as me. I was always the last to leave the club room as the room's keys were entrusted to me and I also had to do planning for the next practice and attend meetings on how the team was progressing.

Being in charge was hard but I still had fun nonetheless. After I kept my bow in my locker in the room and locked up, I was walking down the corridor when I found a wallet lying on the floor. I looked around but there was no one around. I saw a student card and carefully slipped it out of the slot and read the name 'Haruka Nanase' on it. I thought it would be a girl as the name was so feminine so I thought it would be someone from the archery club but no one in the team was called Haruka. I then thought that it would be from someone in the swim team but...there weren't any girls in the swim team. I heard some shuffling noises inside the Swimming Club's room and I softly tapped the door. It was opened by a guy with yellow hair who looked really panicked. "U-Umm-" "Have you seen a wallet anywhere? My friend Haru-chan can't find it anywhere!" As if on cue, a guy with jet black hair and worried sea blue eyes appeared behind the guy with yellow hair. I was captivated by his eyes and it felt as if I was getting lost in them, getting lost in the clear blue sea...

I quickly snapped back to reality, suppressing the blush that was threatening to stain my cheeks a crimson red. "Is this it? It was outside the club room." I handed the black haired boy the wallet and he examined it closely, looking through it's contents before sighing in relief. Ah, how amazing he looked when he calmed down. Just looking at him made all the fatigue I had from a long day of practice wash away. It was like he swept those feelings away, like how an ocean does with it's waves. "UWAA! THANK YOU! HARU-CHAN WAS WORRIED SICK! My name is Nagisa Hazuki!" He beamed and I shook his hand. "Haruka. Haruka Nanase. Uhh...thanks." He muttered before shaking my hand awkwardly. "K-Kuchiki Amber desu. It's nice to meet both of you." I gave them a warm smile. "OHHH! The 'Perfect Girl' from 3A?" "I-I wouldn't say that, I'm not perfect." I muttered quietly. I don't even recall when that 'nickname' started.

"You're nice, like they say. You gave me back my wallet." Haru-kun had suddenly spoken up and just that comment made my face burn up. "I-It was n-nothing, g-gotta go, bye!" I had said before dashing off. Well, that was our first meeting. "I'm back." He sat back down on the same chair and his blue eyes bore into my own. My eyes were blue as well but mine was of a darker shade. "As I was saying, why did you want to visit my house first?" He asked, still staring intently. "Are you seriously asking that? It's because you're my best friend and I missed you most!" I beamed at him though I didn't notice the blush that had crossed his cheeks. "Oh, I bought you guys some stuff too!" I remembered and rummaged my bag for the neatly wrapped box with blue wrapping paper. "Consider it an early Christmas present! It's not much though." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly as I handed him the small box.

Haruka's POV:

She really didn't have to... I haven't even prepared anything for her, but it's not my fault that she came unexpectedly right? "Thanks." I said as I took the present from her hands. It was so warm... I neatly unfolded the wrapping paper and opened the gold colored box underneath it. Tucked neatly inside was a dolphin key-chain with my name below it. "Do you like it?" She looked a little concern. "It's...cute. Thanks, Amber." I told her and pet her on the head, causing her to blush. She used to like it a lot when people pet her on the head. To her it was a sign that someone really appreciated what she did. "H-Haru-kun d-don't-" I immediately lifted my hand off her head. "I like it and all but it's just a little awkward now...sorry..." I nodded my head in understanding and leaned back into my seat. Silence followed. Expecting me to start the conversation? Oh please, I don't even know what to say! "H-Haru-kun... could I ask for a favor? No, wait. Forget it. I can't possibly ask something like that..." "What is it?" I asked. Amber doesn't usually get this worried about something.

"C-C-Could I stay here for a while? A-At least until I find a proper place to stay! I won't be a bother and-" "Okay. I'm not concerned whether or not you're a bother anyway." Bed. Do I have an extra bed? Crap, I don't. I'll just push that matter aside. Now what do I say? She's a guest, so I'm supposed to do stuff for her...but I already served her tea. I got up, surprising Amber. "Haru-kun is there something wrong?" "I'm calling the others over but I can't contact Rin." I said as I left the kitchen again to call Makoto. He was a friendly person so maybe he would know how to handle this situation. "Hi Haru-chan! What's up?" "Amber's back. She's at my house. Please come over, I'm not sure how to handle guests." I said honestly and I could hear Makoto cheering on the other end of the line. "YAY! SHE'S BACK! I'LL BRING SNACKS! BYE HARU-CHAN!" He ended the call and I called Nagisa. "HIIIIIIIII HARU-CHANNNNN!" He chimed loudly into the phone and I told him the exact same thing I told Makoto. Even his reaction was the same, but louder and more energetic.

"Haru-kun what did they say?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at me. "They're coming." I told her and was surprised when she suddenly hugged me. "Thank you Haru-kun! You're the best friend I could ever ask for!" She giggled as her head rested perfectly under my chin and she leaned against my chest. I hope she didn't notice how fast my heart was beating. "You're welcome." I smiled, though she didn't see it. I know I'm not really the type who expresses my emotions freely like Nagisa but Amber didn't mind that at all. She understood me and knew when I needed my space. One of the few reasons why...I fell for her hard.

~A/N~  
I was bored and making a new fanfic didn't seem so bad so here's a Free! one! I couldn't decide between Haru-kun and Rin-kun though so as soon as I'm done with this, I'll make one for Rin-kun! YAAY! I hope you guys like this -still a noob here, not even a year in fanfic writing- so please leave reviews on how I can improve! Arigato and Oyasumi!


End file.
